


The Beginning

by Righ Saunders (owlrigh)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-12
Updated: 1999-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlrigh/pseuds/Righ%20Saunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jim sees Blair as he is ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh ... the things I do in IRC. Blame it on Regsnake and high school for teaching me all about limericks.

A bouncy young man named Blair  
Had wonderful talent for flair  
Then one summer night  
Jim glimpsed the light  
And was blinded by all that was rare 

* * *


End file.
